An entertainment system for home use has been proposed which can not only execute a game program but also reproduce a moving image. In the entertainment system for home use, a GPU generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see PTL 1, for example).
How to display an image efficiently is always an important problem irrespective of whether the image is a moving image or a still image. Therefore, various technologies have been developed and put to practical use in many fields, such as image data compression technology, transmission technology, image processing technology, display technology, and the like. Thus, high-definition images have become readily available in various situations.